


Touch

by Deccaboo



Category: X-Men: The Last Stand (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-03
Updated: 2006-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deccaboo/pseuds/Deccaboo





	Touch

She'd done it. She'd actually done it. She shyly took his hand in hers, a simple act that had been denied them for so long. He was surprised that she felt so real to him; her hand was a light pressure around his, quite hot; she was nervous. He only realised he'd been holding his breath when she exhaled. Nervous Laughter. She played with her hair, he shuffled his feet. He bit his lip, she cast her eyes downward. She brought their joined hands up to his face and the back of her hand, smooth, touched his scruff of stubble.


End file.
